The End of the Beginning
by Emilee1
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru get married. But there are some disturbances afterwards. What can they do about it? This is such a sweet story. It is also my first one. It also has a lot of romance.
1. Chapter 1: Kenshin's Proposal

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 1: Kenshin's Proposal  
  
It was a nice spring evening at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin decided that he was going to have a picnic by the lake later in the day. He was hanging up the laundry when Kaoru walked up.  
  
"Kenshin why don't you take a break for a change. That is your third basket today. You need to rest," she said sweetly.   
  
"Alright Ms. Kaoru. I will take a break after I hang this last piece."  
  
Before he had a chance to hang the sheet, Kaoru grabbed him by the ponytail and dragged him into the house. She threw him into his bed.  
  
"Now you stay here and rest, I will finish the laundry," she stated as she walked out of his room. Kenshin stared at the doorframe after Kaoru left. It was true that he felt exhausted from the day's work, but Kenshin didn't want to tell Kaoru that. He wanted to help out as much as possible.  
  
After an hour of staring at the ceiling, Kenshin finally fell asleep. He began having a bad dream about Makoto Shishio. In his dreams, he saw himself on a high cliff fighting Shishio. He fell off but somehow managed to get back upon the cliff. Shishio caught him off-guard and stabbed him in the stomach. Kenshin woke up in a cold sweat. *Was that a dream or something more?* He decided not to think on it further. Another thought came in his mind.  
  
"I almost forgot that I was going on a picnic today. I am sure Ms. Kaoru has finished the laundry. Maybe I should prepare for my trip to the lake," he said as he was getting up.  
  
"I see that you are up. Did you sleep well," Kaoru asked.   
  
"Yes, I slept very well. Ms. Kaoru, I am going on a picnic by the lake would you like to join me," Kenshin asked with a glint in his eyes. He didn't want to tell Kaoru about the strange dream he had that felt so real. Kaoru's eyes lit up at the thought of joining Kenshin on a picnic.  
  
"Sure I will go with you, Kenshin. I need to change out of my training gi first, but that will only take a few minutes."  
  
"Alright then, I will prepare the lunch while I wait for you and meet you outside when I have finished," he smiled in reply. Kaoru rushed off happily to her room to change while Kenshin went to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for their picnic.  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were now at the lake. They found a spot near a cherry blossom tree. Cherry blossoms began falling from the trees to the ground. Several birds in the tree began to sing a sweet melody. The sound of water lapping up against the bank and the sweet smell of wildflowers filled the air. It was truly a perfect evening for the couple. Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru. She looked beautiful as the cherry blossoms showered over her.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru..."  
  
"Yes Kenshin..."  
  
Since the first day we met, you've made this unworthy man so very happy. Sessha remember you saying how my past was not important. That really meant a lot to me." Kaoru blushed and smiled at him. Kenshin reached into the sleeve of his gi and pulled something out. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful ring in front of her.  
  
"Will you be my wife," he asked in a sweet and passionate voice.  
  
  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 2: The Wedding  
  
Kaoru sat there with a blank stare on her face. She finally realized that she hadn't given Kenshin an answer. Finally she nodded and said, "Yes Kenshin, I will." She put her arms around him and he put his around her. They looked at each other and they kissed. They walked back to the dojo without telling anyone.  
  
The wedding day was set for July 14. No one had figured out that they were engaged until one week before. When Sanosuke finally figured it out, he went somewhere and laughed so hard that he was in tears. Megumi felt pretty bad when she heard the news but didn't show it. Yahiko was laughing pretty hard too but not as bad as Sanosuke was.   
  
On the day of the wedding Kenshin was wearing a black gi and white hakamas that was made out of the finest fabric Kaoru could afford. Kenshin looked down at his outfit and sighed. * I don't feel comfortable in this,* Kenshin thought. He looked back at his calendar to confirm the date of his wedding. "Yes, today is the day sessha is to marry Ms. Kaoru. But... sessha is feeling nervous."  
  
Kenshin's heart began to pound and his palms grew sweaty. "Sessha should get some air." With that, Kenshin walked out of his room and stood in the backyard. The more he thought on the wedding the nervous he became. He suddenly used his god-like speed to go back to the side of the lake where he had proposed to Kaoru.   
  
Sanosuke walked into the room where Kenshin was getting ready but he wasn't there. "Where did he go? KENSHIN!!!!! You idiot!!! This is the perfect time for you to be running off. I guess I better go find him before everyone finds out," Sanosuke said with a puzzled look on his face. Sano went to get Yahiko who was already seated.  
  
"Yahiko, come help me find Kenshin. He's gone and I can't find him anywhere," Sanosuke whispered to Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes widened.  
  
"WH......" Sano quickly put his hand over Yahiko's mouth stopping him from yelling in front of everyone about Kenshin.   
  
"Be quite Yahiko. I don't want anyone to find out about this,"Sano whispered to Yahiko as they started to stand up.  
  
They both ran all over Tokyo and they still couldn't find him. They asked everyone but they didn't know until they ran into Misao. She was on her way to the wedding and she said, "I saw him over by the lake." Before she could finish her sentence they were off.   
  
"Well, that was very rude," Misao said with a mad look on her face.  
  
"There he is," Yahiko exclaimed. Kenshin turned to see Sano and Yahiko approaching him.  
  
"Kenshin, we have been looking all over for you. Why did you come out here," Sanosuke asked.   
  
"I was very so nervous," Kenshin said with a sigh.   
  
"Well, we had better get back or people might get suspicious," Sano said.   
  
"Yes, I guess you are right. We do need to get back," Kenshin said with a smile on his face.   
  
When they returned to the dojo, everyone was seated in the right place. A large array of flowers were placed around the room. Kenshin heard the familar footsteps of the one whom he had devoted his life to protect. He let his eyes gaze upon her slender form as she slowly approached him. Kaoru wore a dark blue kimono with white sparrows embroidered into the fabric.   
  
*She is so beautiful and I love her so much. I still do not understand why a woman of such beauty would chose a man like me?*  
  
When Kaoru arrived at his side, he smiled and focused his attention back on the ceremony. After the ceremony, they stood gazing in each other's eyes. Sano yelled out, "Kiss her already!" Kenshin and Kaoru both blushed. Kenshin then pulled Kaoru in a warm embrace and kissed her. At that moment a strong breeze blew in cherry blossoms. Tears streamed down Misao's face as she watched her two best friends finally become as one. It was indeed a very romantic moment for Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
  
  
At the reception, things seemed to have gotten back to normal. Sano was eating all the food and Yahiko was being chased by Kaoru. While trying to run away from Kaoru, Yahiko accidentally ran straight into the food table. He accidental knocked a pot of tea all over Sanosuke. He jumped up and hollered at Yahiko.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened in fear. He ran as fast as he could away from Sanosuke. Unfortunately, he didn't see the tree that was ahead of him. Yahiko ran smack into the tree and fell down. His eyes began to swirl like Kenshin's. Everyone laughed at both of them.  
  
Later that night, after Kenshin and Kaoru fell asleep, Kenshin began having the same dream he had earlier about Shishio. He woke up sweating and noticed a strange mark on his stomach. When he sat up to investigate the mark, it suddenly disappeared.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: Continuously Changing from Vi...

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 3: Continuously Changing From Violet to Amber  
  
  
  
It has been ten years since Kenshin and Kaoru were married. Everything at the Kamiya dojo was just like it always was. Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was acting strange. He was very worried about the dream that he kept having. Kenshin became lost in thought.  
  
*Why do I keep having those dreams. Each time it happens, it feels so real. I wished I knew what it all means. Is it really going to happen?*  
  
Kaoru walked up to Kenshin. He had a strange look about him.  
  
"Kenshin...."  
  
He didn't answer. Kaoru called him a second time.  
  
"Kenshin...."  
  
Still no answer. Kaoru knelt down beside him and placed her hand upon his shoulder. Kenshin appeared startled by her touch.  
  
"Is something troubling you Kenshin?"  
  
"No," he simply said.  
  
"But I called your name twice yet you didn't answer," she said worriedly.  
  
Kenshin sighed inwardly. *I have to stop thinking about these dreams. They will only worry Kaoru.* He turned to her and smiled weakly. "It is nothing you should worry about."  
  
Kaoru didn't believe him. "I know there is something bothering you. You've been acting strange over the past few weeks. I've also noticed how restless you've become at night."  
  
Kenshin stood without saying a word. Kaoru stared up at him puzzled. "Kenshin?"  
  
"I'll be back shortly," he said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going," Kaoru asked worriedly.   
  
Kenshin turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry Kaoru, I am just going for a walk."  
  
"Then I shall come with you," she said rising to her feet.  
  
"No," he replied, "please wait for me here. I will not be long."  
  
"Be careful," she said as Kenshin walked away from her. Kenshin looked to the side and noticed Kenshin's sword leaning against the wall.  
  
*He didn't take his sword with him.*  
  
Kaoru rushed after him holler, "KENSHIN!!!!You forgot your sword!"   
  
Although he was in hearing range he kept walking like he didn't hear her.  
  
  
  
Kenshin walked for hours in the woods. He came to a spot where he often goes to be by himself. He noticed footprints in the secluded area.  
  
"Footprints? But whose are they. I might want to check it out." Kenshin followed the footprints until they led to a cave. He heard movement inside the cave.  
  
"There is no sense in hiding, I know someone is in there. Come out whoever you are," he said in a harsh tone.  
  
A spindle with spikes carrying a note flew straight in front of Kenshin's face and stuck to the wall. Kenshin picked it up and the note read:  
  
  
  
Battousai,   
  
I look forward to our battle. I will meet you in three weeks on top of the cliff over by the sea. You had better get ready, because I will be waiting.   
  
Makoto Shishio  
  
  
  
Kenshin crumbled up the note. He could still sense Shishio's presence. His eyes began to turned amber.  
  
"Shishio, stop playing these games. Come out here and face me."  
  
"I will not fight you as you are. You are nothing but a mere weakling. I want to fight the legendary Battousai. Go back home and find the manslayer within you. Once you have returned to your original self, I shall fight you."  
  
Kenshin ran into the cave and saw that no one was there. He sat down and put his hand over his face. He thought about how he was going to defeat ShiShio. Finally he rose up and opened his eyes to reveal violet. He went back to the dojo and told Kaoru about Shishio. Kaoru became worried.  
  
"Kenshin, please don't go and fight him. It will be too dangerous. If you fall off that cliff you could get hurt or even...." Kaoru stopped and held onto Kenshin and started to cry. She could not think of losing him, and she could not think of how Kenji, their eight year old son, would feel.  
  
"It will be alright. I have to fight Shishio no matter what."  
  
"Just promise me you will be careful."   
  
"Don't worry, "Kenshin said with a soft look in his eyes.  
  
Later that day Kenshin was training Kenji. They both fought for one hour straight until Kenji got tired. Of course since Kenji was young Kenshin didn't put much effort into their training. He didn't want to hurt him.  
  
That night Kenshin had the dream again and this time when he woke up his eyes were amber. He walked out to the cliff and stood there remembering the revolution. Finally he shook his head and turned back to normal. He walked back to the dojo and went back to sleep. This kept happening for three weeks.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: ShiShio Vs Kenshin

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 4: Shishio vs. Kenshin  
  
*Tomorrow is the day that Shishio and I will fight. I am ready for him. I can't and won't let him win.* Kenshin thought as he stared at his reverse-blade sword. Kaoru nervously approached him.  
  
"Are you still going tomorrow, Kenshin?"   
  
"Yes, I have to go. Shishio is wanting to rule over Japan, and I can't let him do that," Kenshin said.   
  
Kaoru lowered her head. "I guess you are right," she replied softly. "Please be careful Kenshin."  
  
The next day Kenshin walked to the cliff and waited for Shishio. He arrived.  
  
"Battousai, I see you have not changed. Since you insist on staying a peaceful wanderer, then I shall defeat you here and now."  
  
Shishio charged at Kenshin. Kenshin drew his sword and blocked with Battou- Jutsu, but Shishio turned and tripped him. Kenshin was standing on the edge of the cliff next to the water.  
  
Kaoru, Kenji, Sano, and Yahiko were hid below the cliff behind some very tall rocks. They watched as Shishio charged at Kenshin again knocking him off the cliff into the water.  
  
Kaoru sat there in shock as Kenji ran up the slope leading to Shishio. Kenji was enraged and attacked him. He hit Kenji into a tree, knocking him out. Sano and Yahiko saw Kenshin coming out of the water. He made his way back up the cliff. Kaoru was relieved to see Kenshin again.  
  
Upon seeing little Kenji lying on the side, Kenshin's eyes turned amber. He turned to Shishio and in a cold voice said, "You will pay with your life for hurting my son."  
  
Kaoru gasped upon seeing Kenshin's eyes. *He has turned into Battousai the manslayer.*.  
  
Shishio and Kenshin began fighting again. Their fight continued for a long time until Kenshin's sword was broken. Kenshin charged at Shishio and hit him in the head with his elbow. Just before Shishio fell off the cliff, he stabbed Kenshin in the stomach.   
  
Shishio fell off onto some jagged rocks. *He is dead for sure.* Kenshin thought as he fell to the ground.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Our Last Goodbyes

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 5: Our Last Goodbyes  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru yelled as she ran up the cliff to Kenshin's side. He was unconscious with blood running everywhere.  
  
*I need to stop the bleeding or else he might bleed to death.* Kaoru tore a piece of cloth off the bottom of her kimono. She covered his wound and applied pressure but he still kept bleeding.   
  
Kenji woke up a little dazed. "Oh man, that hurt. Wait till I get my hands on Shishio. Where is Shi..." He stopped as he saw his father lying on the ground covered in blood. His mind was a blur as he thought about Shishio and what he had done.   
  
*Kenshin, please hold on. I don't know what I would do without you. Please be alright. I want things to be the way they always were. You will be alright I just know it. You can't leave you just can't. I can't lose you.* Kaoru thought with her eyes flooding with tears.  
  
Kenshin started to regain consciousness. His vision was blurry but he could feel the pain from his wound.  
  
"Kenshin... Kenshin... Kenshin...."   
  
He could hear Kaoru's voice echoing inside his head. "Kao...." Kenshin said as he struggled in pain.   
  
"Don't talk, it will only make you hurt worse. Just relax," Kaoru said. *Kenshin is breathing harder. *Kaoru thought.  
  
Kenji walked up and Kaoru told him to get the medicine out of her pocket.It was the medicine that Megumi had given her to give to Kenshin for his fight with ShiShio.   
  
Kaoru gave some to Kenshin and thought *This better work. I hope it does.* Kenji couldn't believe what he saw. *So much blood.*Kenji thought as he looked at his father. He had never seen blood before, but now the picture will remain in his mind forever.  
  
Yahiko looked on in curiosity. *What is going on? Is Kenshin alright? Is Shishio dead?* He had no idea what was going on. Sano, on the other hand, knew what was happening.   
  
*This isn't good. I don't know if Kenshin will make it through this one or not. He has to. There is no telling how much devastation it will cause Kaoru, Kenji, and a lot of other people. Kenji seems shocked. He is frozen by the sight of blood.*  
  
"Kao...ru..," Kenshin said in agony. It was hard for him to breath much less speak.   
  
"Kenshin, I told you not to speak. It will only make things worse," Kaoru said.   
  
"I don't think I will make it through this one so it doesn't matter," Kenshin said.   
  
"You are going to be fine. Stop talking like that," Kaoru said with a desperate voice.   
  
And with Kenshin's last breath he whispered, "I love you and goodbye."   
  
Kaoru fell to her knees crying and screamed, "KENSHIN!!!!"   
  
Yahiko and Sano ran up the cliff and saw what they could not believe. Kenshin was laying on the ground lifeless. Yahiko cried as well. Sano held it in but could feel tears uprising. He still held it off.  
  
Kenji was listening and by his father's words he froze. His eyes started to swell up with tears. *ShiShio did this. But how? SHISHIO!!!!* He ran into the forest with tears flooding his eyes.Yahiko saw him run off and chased after him.  
  
Yahiko finally caught up with Kenji. "Don't worry Kenji. I'm sure your father will be alright. He's been in worst battles than this. We're going to get him to a doctor and then you'll see that he will be fine."   
  
Kenji glared into Yahiko's eyes. Yahiko was shocked to find traces of amber flickering into Kenji's eyes. "Did you see all that blood up there! My father is dead! Someone is going to pay for that!"  
  
Yahiko stared at him. "Kenji, what are you going to do?" Kenji didn't answer. He pushed past Yahiko. Yahiko grabbed hold of Kenji's gi. "Wait, come back...."  
  
Kenji punched Yahiko so hard that he fell and hit his head on a rock. After seeing that Yahiko was knocked out, he ran off into the woods to seek vengence.  
  
* * * 


	6. Chapter 6: Kaoru's Sorrow

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 6: Kaoru's Sorrow  
  
Three days passed and everyone at the Kamiya Dojo were not acting themselves. Kaoru would not leave her room, Yahiko did not go to the Akabeko to help out Tae, and Sano did not come around to try to get a free meal. Things were not the same.  
  
Yahiko walked to Kaoru's door and knocked . There was no answer, so he knocked again. There was still no answer. He opened the door to see a pitiful Kaoru sitting on the floor with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kaoru," Yahiko said as he walked in. "I brought you some miso soup."  
  
"I am not hungry, thanks anyway," Kaoru replied.  
  
"You need to eat. Do you think Kenshin would want you to be like this over him," Yahiko said.  
  
*I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have mentioned Kenshin. Now she will just be even more pitiful than she already is. At least she doesn't know about Kenji leaving. What had happened to him anyway? He was acting strange and I saw amber flash right before my eyes before I was knocked out. What was it?* Yahiko thought rubbing the back of his head were Kenji hit him.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Kaoru said as her eyes swelled up with tears. Yahiko left and shut her door.   
  
* Why did you leave me Kenshin? Why did you have to...* Kaoru thought crying even harder. "It is not the same without you. I wish you would come back ." *I love you Kenshin. I love you so much.*  
  
That night Kaoru sat on her window watching the stars thinking of Kenshin. A shooting star passed by and she made a wish.  
  
"I wish that Kenshin would somehow come back. Please come back. Please...," Kaoru said falling to the floor weeping.  
  
The next day Yahiko went in to Kaoru's room to talk to her.  
  
"Kaoru I need to tell you something," Yahiko said staring Kaoru in the face. "Look, Kenji is gone. He ran off somewhere and Sano and I have been looking all over for him. We can't find him anywhere. When he knocked me out I saw a flash of amber pass by me. That is all that we have to find him."  
  
Kaoru sat there with a blank stare in her face but her heart just broke. She could not bear the strain. She put her arms around Yahiko's neck crying into his shoulder. He put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
*She has been through a lot. It is hard to see her like this. I have to find Kenji if that will make her feel any better but I doubt it,* Yahiko thought.  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter 7: Battousai Jr

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 7: Battousai Jr.  
  
Yahiko walked in to town the next morning. As he was walking he over heard a woman talking to her friend saying, "You know that Battousai is back. A lot of people are saying that he is a ghost but other people are saying that he is Battousai's son."  
  
*They are calling him Battousai Jr.* Yahiko ran over to them and asked, "Do you know where I can find him? Please I have to know."  
  
They stared at him and said," He is in Kyoto."  
  
Yahiko ran back to get Sano and Kaoru. After hearing the news, they left immediately for Kyoto. Upon arriving in Kyoto, they stopped by the Aoiya to see if Okina had heard anything regarding Kenji.  
  
"I am sorry," Okina said, "but I don't know where Kenji is."  
  
Kaoru could tell that he was hiding something. She dropped to her knees and cried, "Please, tell us what you know," she sobbed, "I've just lost Kenshin and I don't want to lose my son. Please tell us where Kenji is!!"  
  
Okina felt pity for Kaoru. "Alright, I will tell you what I know. I've heard reports of someone who looks like your son attacking people at random in the bad part of town. I believe he is staying in one of the old buildings in that area."  
  
"Hey thanks Okina," Sano said as he and Yahiko walked passed.  
  
Kaoru bowed respectfully before Okina. "I am most grateful for your help," she said humbly. Okina nodded to her in response. Kaoru rose quickly to follow after Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"Well lets go inside," Yahiko said when they reached the building. They walked in but no one was there. They finally heard the sound of an unsheathing sword and a thud. Yahiko and Kaoru looked and saw Kenji hit Sano to the floor.  
  
"Kenji, come on. We have to get back. Knock some since into yourself." Yahiko said.  
  
"You have killed so many people. Please come back to me," Kaoru said weeping.  
  
Yahiko ran to see if Sano was okay. "Sano, are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine. He is going to pay for that one," Sano said getting up.  
  
"Who are you," Kenji asked Kaoru. "Don't you remember me? I am Kaoru your mother."  
  
"Don't you think that you have caused her enough suffering? She needs you. You are all she has left now that Kenshin is gone," Yahiko sternly said to Kenji.  
  
Kenji's eyes widened at what Yahiko said. His eyes turned violet as he fell into his mother's arms crying.  
  
"Gomen mother. I lost control of myself," he sobbed. "I promise never to do that ever again."  
  
They all started the journey back to the dojo.  
  
* * * 


	8. Chapter 8: Kaoru's Dream

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 9: Kaoru's Dream  
  
"Well, we finally made it back . Just before nightfall," Yahiko said.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us tonight Sano, I can tell that you are tired," Kaoru said.  
  
He did not answer. "Sano?"  
  
Kaoru turned and saw Sano lying on the ground asleep. All of them fell over.  
  
"I guess we had better drag him in, don't you think," Yahiko asked. "Hai, we better not wake him."  
  
"You know I am feeling sleepy too," Yahiko said as he fell over.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!! Kaoru screamed.  
  
Yahiko jumped to his feet with his eyes wide open. They dragged Sano in and laid him flat on the floor.  
  
"He shouldn't wake up for a while so this won't hurt him. Besides, I don't know if I can drag him any further," Kaoru said.   
  
"Good night."All of them said in unison.  
  
While Kaoru was asleep she had a dream.   
  
"Why am I in Kyoto? What is going on? Is that...., no it can't be...., wait it is. Kenshin!!!   
  
I can't move. What? I am tied up. Kenshin!!!!"  
  
He was standing in the distance. He turned to look at her. It seemed as though he were gliding across to her. He stopped and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Kenshin? What is going on? How is this happening."   
  
"I am coming back. Somehow, some way, I will come back to you Kaoru-dono."  
  
*Kaoru- dono? That has to be Kenshin.* "Kenshin!!!"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Kenshin when will you come back?"   
  
"I don't know but I have to go for now."  
  
"Wait don't leave me, please."  
  
"I shall see you soon enough. For now try to relax. Don't put so much stress on yourself. Goodbye."  
  
"Wait, don't leave, KENSHIN!!! NO, NO, NO!! COME BACK!!!!  
  
Yahiko ran into Kaoru's room saying, "Kaoru, wake up."  
  
"What? Yahiko? Where is Kenshin?"  
  
"Slow down, you were having a dream. Now go back to sleep and get some rest."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Yahiko."  
  
"Goodnight Kaoru."  
  
*I wonder if my dream will come true. Wait, if he is coming back then my wish came true. I just hope he comes back soon. I won't tell anyone not until later.* Kaoru thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * 


	9. Chapter 9: Kaoru's Happiness

Author: Emilee (Minor edits by Gypsy-chan)   
  
Email: Greeneyes869@aol.com   
  
Genre: Romance/Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 9: Kaoru's Happiness  
  
That morning Kaoru was cooking breakfast being happy and cheery. Yahiko walked in and said, "Oh great, I will be hungry today."  
  
"Okay then you can just starve."   
  
"WHAT!!!" Yahiko said with a surprised look.  
  
Sano started to wake up. "How did I get in the house? Last I thing I remember was being really tired and falling on the ground."  
  
"Be happy that we didn't leave you on the ground," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenji walked in the room and collapsed on the floor. Kaoru and Yahiko rushed over to see if he was alright.  
  
"He must be really tired," Kaoru said.  
  
"Yeah, after what he's been through I would be tired too," Yahiko added. "Don't worry, I'll put him back into his futon." Yahiko lifted Kenji off the floor and took him back to his room.  
  
Kaoru went back to working with the breakfast. When she was done, she put the breakfast on the table as Yahiko and Sano stared at it. They took one bite and sat there with their eyes open wide.  
  
"Well?"Kaoru asked.  
  
"How... It actually tastes...... GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko and Sano said in unison and they started munching down on the food.  
  
"Well, I guess they like it."  
  
She about lost a hand trying to save a plate for Kenji but she snatched one up and hid it.  
  
When they were done they both stared at Kaoru and said, "How did you do it?"  
  
"Do what," Kaoru asked.  
  
"How did you make this without burning it or how did you kill it. Because usually it is burnt or still ALIVE!!!!"Yahiko said.  
  
"I don't know I just feel happy today, that is all." She walked out of the room leaving them in deep thought.  
  
*Why is she so happy, and why is her cooking good? The world must be ending!!! OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!* They stared at each other with their eyes wide open.  
  
*What am I thinking. That is crazy.*Yahiko thought laughing to himself.  
  
*I have totally lost it.*Sano thought laughing out loud.  
  
"I feel so happy today. I really hope what Kenshin said to me was true," Kaoru said staring out into space. His words kept ringing in her head, *I will come back to you Kaoru-dono.*  
  
She said with a sigh, "Kenshin"  
  
* * * 


	10. Chapter 10: Kenshin's Return

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Kenshin has found love while being haunted by a strange dream that turns to reality. Kenji believes that his father is dead and becomes Battousai Jr. Afterwards, Kenshin spoke to Kaoru in one of her dreams. He said that he would return someday. Will things around that Kamiya Dojo ever return back to normal again?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
BY: Emilee  
  
Chapter 10: Kenshin's Return  
  
The next day Kaoru walked into town to buy some tofu. As she was walking it seemed as though something told her that Kenshin was around. She looked frantically around her, but he was not there. She ran into the woods hoping to find him.  
  
"Kenshin?! Kenshin are you here?"  
  
She saw a shack and neared it. She heard footsteps and hid on the side. A man with fiery red hair and a pink kimono walked out. She stood in shock not knowing what to say.  
  
*Is this a dream or is it real.*  
  
Without realizing she yelled out, "KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
She put her arms around his neck.  
  
He said, "Kao...ru...do...no....I... can't...breathe..."  
  
"Gomen, Kenshin."She said with her eyes flooding with tears.  
  
"Oro!" "It is alright Kaoru-dono. I am back ."  
  
"I love you Kenshin. Please don't leave ever again."  
  
"I love you too Kaoru-dono. I promise I won't leave you again.  
  
Everything fell back into place. Everyone was acting their normal selves. The Kamiya Dojo was back to normal now that Kenshin was back.  
  
Go onto ch 11. 


	11. Chapter 11: He does not know he was dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: READ READ IMPORTANT!!!! Okay, I decided to continue with The End of the Beginning because I guess I didn't explain a lot of it too well. This might help fill in some holes for you.  
  
The End of the Beginning  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 11: Did not know he was Dead  
  
Kenshin got up and dressed and walked into the kitchen. He glanced up and saw Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing up?"Kenshin asked.  
  
"I just decided to make breakfast and save you the hassle of doing it yourself. I am sure you must be tired. You just came back yesterday."Kaoru said chuckling.  
  
What is she talking about? Oh well, I will just follow along. Kenshin turned to her. "Actually I feel like myself. Not tired or anything."  
  
"Well, go wake up Yahiko and tell him it is time for breakfast. I am sure Sano will be stopping by also."  
  
"All right Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kenshin stroded towards Yahiko's room. He slightly opened the shoji and stepped inside. "Yahiko, wake up. Kaoru-dono has made breakfast."  
  
Yahiko immidiately sprang up from his futon. "WHAT!!! You mean to tell me that busu made breakfast!!!"  
  
"Hai, she has."Kenshin replied slightly backing up. I guess Yahiko is quite disappointed that Kaoru-dono has cooked. I am also but at least I didn't have to.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Yahiko who had a smile as wide as the golden- gate bridge on his face.  
  
"Yipee!!!"Yahiko yelled running out into the hallway then to the kitchen. (If you forgot then recall to chapter 9. It says something about Kaoru's cooking that you don't want to miss.)  
  
Kenshin sat in his position until he fell over.  
  
Yahiko ran over to Kaoru and shouted, "What are you making?"  
  
"It is a surprise. It is one of my own recipies."Kaoru replied shoving him out of the way. "Why don't you go see if Sano is on his way. He is probably coming in right now."  
  
At that exact time Sano walked in. "Oi minna!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you?"Kaoru asked smirking.  
  
"Is Jou-chan cooking this morning."Sano asked Kenshin.  
  
"Apparently yes. She said that I must be tired and didn't want to cook, but I feel normal. It is not like I came back from the dead."Kenshin replied.  
  
It fell dead silent. "Why is it so quiet?"Kenshin asked while everyone stared at him.  
  
Kaoru walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Actually, you did."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "W-what?"  
  
"You did come back from the dead. Tell me what do you remember?"Kaoru asked.  
  
"I can remember marrying you and I also fought ShiShio. There was one awful place I was at also. It was pitch black and there was no one in sight. A star came towards me as it fell from above. It landed in front of me and it gleamed with light. Then it burst and I was conveiled with its white color. And here I am."  
  
He did not know he was dead? But... this star he talks about, could it be the shooting star I made a wish on?  
  
* * * 


	12. READ! IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Okay, sorry if any of you get confused. I know you are all saying how did he get back? Well you have to read through ch 11 and as far as it goes on.  
  
Once again, sorry for the mix up. To tell you the truth, this was my first fic. YEAH! I had this fic done a long time ago and I just decided to write more on it. Strange I know.  
  
Please continue reading. Thank you.  
  
Emilee1 


	13. Chapter 12: Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay if you are getting confused just email me at Greeneyes869@aol.com.  
  
The End of the Beginning  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 12: Shooting Star  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin is surprise. He continued to talk about the star.  
  
"When the star exploded it showed me a picture of you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. It was the star I made a wish on.  
  
"Kenshin, I made a wish upon a shooting star that you would come back. It seems like it worked."Kaoru said putting her arms around him.  
  
"It seemed that way. Thank you."Kenshin put his arms around her also.  
  
All of a sudden a star came into the dojo and floated in front of Kenshin and Kaoru. It said, "She has made a wish on me for you to come back. I granted her that wish. It took a lot of my power to bring you back, so to get back what I need, she will have to come with me and offer her life."  
  
They both were shocked. "All right."Kaoru said shakily.  
  
"No Kaoru-dono. Do not do this. I will go instead."Kenshin shouted.  
Kaoru immidiately stood up and pushed him out of the way. She looked at him, a tear ran down her face, "I just want you to live."  
  
She walked into the star and it disappeared. Sano and Yahiko could not believe what they just saw.  
  
"I will find you Kaoru-dono, I guarantee it."Kenshin said.  
  
The star flew back and said, "I heard what you said and yes there is a way to get her back. You would have to go to the Kyoto arc and wish when I appear. I will be the first star out there and when you make that wish I will have my full power back and she can come back. Right now she is sitting in darkness, no one to help her. She is getting weaker by the second and she will die if you do not get there in time."  
  
It flew off into the distant sky.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, don't worry. You shall be fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: I know that stars can't talk, but hey it is fiction. It isn't real. Just wait for ch 13. It is gonna be hard for Kenshin to get to Kyoto. 


	14. Chapter 13: Strange Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I know the last chapter was strange, but this one is really good.  
  
The End of the Beginning  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 13: Strange Girl  
  
Sano and Yahiko had been telling Kenji what had happened and that Kenshin was already on his way to Kyoto. Kenji was quite sad but Kenshin was in a bit of a mess.  
  
Kenshin walked through the woods for there were no paths to travel. He sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
He started to run as fast as he could. He had to start walking after a while because he became weary.  
  
He saw a little girl standing in front of him a little distance away. "Hello?"Kenshin asked walking closer.  
  
She looked at him with a sad expression. She was completely white. Her hair, dress, and skin. Just everything about her was cold.  
  
"Do you need any help?"Kenshin continued to ask her but she did not reply.  
  
Finally she said, "Kenshin, help me. Please."  
  
He stopped and stared at her. She turned away and ran away from him into the distant forest.  
  
Kenshin followed but could barely keep up. She ran over a river which Kenshin didn't notice. He tripped over a rock and fell into it.  
  
He struggle to reach the top, but the current was too strong.  
  
He tried and tried, but all was useless. Everything became blury. Is this the end for me?Kenshin thought closing his eyes.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I just want you to live."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Kenshin immidiately shot open his eyes and jumped into the air. He breathed heavily while running towards Kyoto even further.  
  
While running he came across the girl once more. "Who are you? Tell me, how do you know my name?"Kenshin asked.  
  
"I am Kaoru when she was a child. That is how I know you. I am part of her that is already dead thanks to that star. It said that she will become weaker and weaker and eventually die. I am what is dead of her and soon there will be another spirit destroyed."  
  
* * * 


	15. Chapter 14: Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I know the last couple of chapters are wierd, but now it will start going back to normal.  
  
The End of the Beginning  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 14: Welcome Back  
  
Kenshin stared at the girl in surprise, not knowing what to say. He studdered, "W-what do you mean?"  
  
The girl replied shouting violently, "She will die, if you do not get there tonight!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in horror. "We need to get there then quickly. Unfortunately I am lost and cannot find my way there."  
  
"I can lead you to the arc, but we must hurry for we only have a few minutes."the girl replied reading the time by looking at the moon.  
  
They took off running and as a matter of fact the ghost girl was faster than Kenshin. Maybe Kaoru was not as fast as him in real life, but as a ghost she is. They finally reached the arc.  
  
They noticed that it was daylight there but everywhere else was dark. Kenshin took a step forward and was shot back from a field. A field blocking the entrance to the arc.  
  
He sat back up and said, "What was that?"  
  
"It is a force field. Maybe you can break through it with your sword."  
  
"I don't think that will work."  
  
"You never know until you try."  
  
Kenshin took his Batou-Jutsu stance and charged at the field. Sparks started to fly and the field abruptly broke and shattered. Kenshin resheathed his sword and they went inside.  
  
He looked up and saw a star, the only one out. He closed his eyes and thought. I just wish Kaoru would come back. Please, now... He opened his eyes and saw the girl waving at him and disappearing. He smiled and laying beside him was Kaoru.  
  
He picked her up and stood her on her feet. She slightly blinked and she saw him in front of her.  
  
Her wonderful husband that she was able to see again. "K-Kenshin? What happened? Where are we? W..."  
  
She was stopped by Kenshin who said, "Let's not worry. All that matters is that we are together."  
  
A police officer was patrolling the area and spotted Kenshin carrying a sword. "Hey, you! It is illegal to carry swords!"  
  
They looked at him. Kenshin said, "This is a reverse-blade sword, it can do no harm."  
  
"Put it on the ground and leave! I won't say it again."  
  
Kenshin tried to say something again, but the police officer had a short temper. A shot rang out and Kenshin fell to the ground.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
* * * 


	16. Chapter 15: Home at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Uhh... I don't have anything to say here either. Oh well. If you are getting confused just put it in a review and I will get back to you.  
  
The End of the Beginning  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 15: Home at Last  
  
The police officer smirked and walked away.  
  
Kaoru stumbled her way over to Kenshin and laid her head on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She looked up in surprise. His wound was gone. "What happened? I am confused, you were just shot."Kaoru said looking around for the police officer.  
  
Kenshin sat up and saw the girl, Kaoru's younger spirit, floating away. He knodded his head at her and she smiled back, flying towards the moon.  
  
"We need to go back to the dojo."Kenshin said lifting Kaoru and himself off the ground.  
  
"I guess so."Kaoru replied.  
  
Finally they returned to the dojo. Kenji ran out of his room into Kaoru's arms. "Mommy."He sobbed with his head in her arms.  
  
Kenshin smiled and walked over to Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"How did you do it?"Sano asked.  
  
"Let's just say I had some help from a friend."Kenshin replied looking outside at the girl.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
